Users are increasingly interested in remote communication with household appliances, including dishwashers, in order to efficiently manage usage of the appliance. It is known to provide a household appliance, such as a dishwasher, with an antenna to facilitate remote communication. Providing a household appliance with an antenna is challenging because most household appliances are primarily constructed of metal that is electrically connected to earth ground, which acts as a large Faraday shield and does not allow wireless signals to escape the household appliance. Previous solutions have included mounting an antenna away from the household appliance, or mounting an antenna on one of the outside surfaces of the household appliance.